The community alcoholism program in its two years' existence has made an impact in three of the poverty target areas of the city. Since the inception of the community alcoholism program, those institutions that have existed in the community but were not being utilized by the poverty alcoholics have now begun to see a significant number of poverty alcoholics participating in their program. The community alcoholism program proposes to continue to recruit individuals and families of the poverty target areas who are plagued with the disease of alcoholism, and to assure them continued use of institutions and facilities that will help them to become useful and productive citizens. We will continue in our efforts to expose to these poverty areas the dangers of alcohol abuse and the need to utilize available help.